The Peasant's Tale -ON HOLD-
by XxXROWBVBXxX
Summary: AU. In a medieval world where dragons and prophets exist, a young boy named Matsukaze Tenma is send on a quest. He has to save the world from an upcoming war between humans and dragons. Colab fic with SnowyWolff. Rated T for violence. We don't own IE GO or anything else by Level-5. We hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. Well, you should know that this fic is a colab between me and SnowyWolff aka Yuki-san, and well this is OUR idea, WE wrote it together, and WE hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything from IE or Level-5, this is an AU first of all, so don't like it, then don't read it, and is the little possibility of OOC-ness in it.**

"Normal talk"

"_Thoughts"_

* * *

**The Peasant's Tale**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The view from the city walls was breathtaking. To the south, one could see the Golden River, winding its serpentine body across the plains to distances farther than the eyes could reach. At night, its surface always glittered with the lanterns of passing trade ships and river barges. To the north of the city lay the Ebony Forests, known for their thick canopy of trees that rarely allowed light to pass through their leaves. That was someplace the city people rarely ventured into and even rarer were those who came back out. The trees were a labyrinth to those with no guide. To the northeast were the seemingly impassable Skull Mountains, whose peaks towered forebodingly over the countryside, shielding travelers from the harsh winds of the Virulent Desert.

In the village library, a young brown-haired boy stood with his sleepy eyes, walking and passing the words of the huge history book which he had been reading for hours.

_''Geez, this is so boring. I know Shindou-senpai sent me to bring him informations about The Great War, but I never expected it to be this boring.'' _The sleepy Tenma closed the old book and placed it back on the shelf, before yawning two times and leaving the empty library.

The outside world was surrounded by a calm peace with no whispers of human voices, a usual thing for the end of a normal day in these times.

''Damn, I never knew it was this late.'' Tenma face palmed himself, and began to run as fast he could through the lonely streets with the clear dark sky of the night above him and the bright moon shining peacefully.

Shindou Takuto was well known for his generosity towards his servants, and as well for being one of the most powerful landlords around the village. Tenma met him years ago, when he was traveling the countries in search for a shelter and much more for a place he could call his home. Tenma won his trust and his loyalty, but not just as the bond between the master and his servant, but between two friends.

Tenma clutched his satchel close to his side.

He hadn't meant to be so long at the library, but recently he had been letting time slip past him. He hurried down the dark and quiet street, casting nervous glances around every once in a while. Although it had been years since the city guardsmen had driven out the last moon beast, it was never safe to let down your defenses. One never knew what lurked in the dark alleys.

The city was quiet. It was the time of night when families would just be settling down for dinner and just before the taverns and inns would become filled with their nightly guests. The pale moon bathed the closed windows and doors of the day-shops in its soft glow, giving the market place an almost ethereal atmosphere. Autumn had arrived and winter was soon on its way, chilling the nights to almost intolerable temperatures. It had rained earlier that evening, bringing with it the silent fog that always drifted above the river at night and into the city.

Tenma was walking slowly, passing the small houses made of stone and staring at the clear sky. He never knew why it was so dangerous to have night walks. Maybe he people were too pessimistic.

_''Look back...''_

The whisper sounded so clear in his head, but still how much his eyes started to scan the street he found no human being. He heard it again...

_''Look back...''_

... But this time more clear, it sounded more loud and annoying now. His head started to hurt and he felt dizzy, he fell on his knees with the eyes closed, because of the pain.

When he opened them, in front of him stood a snake. It was green with shining yellow eyes, and and black stripes covering his eyes. His body was moving graceful around Tenma, as the snake's forked tongue was almost touching his face, it revealed its huge fangs in front of Tenma's eyes.

Tenma was terrified about this actual move. He slowly tried to stand up, his eyes never leaving the snake, hoping that if the snake was going to bite him it wouldn't be a too poisonous one.

As he stood up, he saw the snake's mouth fully open, showing its teeth. Tenma was ready to run, or to die, in the worst case, but the next thing was totally unexpected.

_''Look back...''_

The snake spoke. And it wasn't just in his head, or it was? Tenma, started walking backwards in small steps, his eyes kept following the snake's moves as he tried to get some distance between them. As he reached the middle of the road, he felt somehow relieved, but it was too early to think at that.

''Watch out!'' he heard a voice yell at him, but to no avail.

**BAAANNNG!**

Tenma's body was now laying on the cold stone trying to grasp what just happened. He tried to stand up once again, scratching his head to try calm down the pain, as he looked towards the spot were the snake was, or more correct, where it used to be. There was no trace of the snake anymore. Tenma kept staring towards the spot for minutes, before being cut off by a voice.

''Hey, are you okay?'' The voice asked.

''Yeah, I think I'm fine... somehow.'' Tenma answered still scratching his hair.

He turned around to see that he bumped into a girl. She had long brown silky straight hair, with brown eyes, and an orange headband too.

''My name is Nanobana Kinako, and it's nice to meet you... ahh-h...'' She said in her usual cheerful way.

''Oh, the name's Matsukaze Tenma, and is nice to meet you too, Nanobana-san.'' He replied.

''You don't need to be that formal Tenma, please call me Kinako.'' Tenma was still staring towards the spot where the snake used to be, too thorough to listening her.

''And why did you space out moments ago?'' She asked.

''Ahh-h... without reasons?'' He tried to hide the truth, after all who would believe him? Talking with snakes? That sure sounded crazy.

''Hmmm.'' Kinako started to scan Tenma with a questioning look, but when she was finished, she smiled at him, ready to say goodbye.

''Well, you sure are an interesting person Tenma, I'm looking forward to finding out more about you. Now I need to go, it's kinda late.'' She said starting to walk away.

''Hey, but why did you run into-...'' He tried to say, but he was cut off.. again.

''Hope to see you soon, Tenma.'' Kinako added and disappeared into the fog.

''...-me?''

Tenma's body hurt really badly, and his mind was too twisted to think at something after all what happened today. He slowly begun his walk back towards his place and hopefully, to get some good rest.

* * *

_''Finally I'm here. I hope Shindou-senpai didn't noticed that-...'' _Tenma thought and fully trusted that it would work out somehow, sneaking into his room without being noticed by anybody, but it was too late.

''Tenma, can you come here for a second?'' His master called him from the next room on the left side.

_''Too late.'' _Tenma though to himself, opening the room's door.

''Where have you been, Tenma?'' Shindou asked him with a serious look on his face.

''Well-'' Tenma started to say, but he got cut off by his yawning.

Shindou smiled in relief at him. ''Seems that you are really tired. Go and get some rest and we will discuss about this later.''

''Thanks Shindou-senpai.'' He said and walked away.

Tenma made his way towards his room and, without washing himself or changing his clothes, jumped in his bed, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

''What the... Where am I?'' Tenma asked himself, as he was standing in the middle of a dark space, more like a void, where he found himself floating in the air.

''Nowhere... or to be more exact, in your dreams.'' A voice spoke from Tenma's back.

He turned around to stare in front of a dark figure standing in the middle of the room. Tenma couldn't see his face, because of the black cloak which was hiding his face and features.

''Who-who are you even?'' Tenma asked confused.

''Do you believe in dragons, Tenma?''

"_Wait.. dragons?"_ This guy was serious when he asked Tenma this?

''Well, they used to exist around our lands.'' He answered, not to confident about his answer.

''They used to exist? That's a funny answer, they still exist.'' The man in the cloak replied, slowly walking around him. ''You must know, that humans hunted them for their precious jewels.'' he paused and continued.

''Tons of crystals and diamonds. Stealing them, making dragons more angry and soon a war is going to begin between humans and dragons... or at least, this is what the book told me.''

_''Book? This guy believes a book? Ohh my...'' _Tenma though to himself, before listening to the old man again.

''As this war is soon going to start, you, Tenma, need to stop it.'' The man said with a serious tone.

''Me? What... How do you even know my name?!'' Tenma asked shocked, because after all, this is not something that happens every day, to have a weird dream were an old guy asks you to save the world, right?

''Let me answer you with another question. Do you think that this matters the most right now?''

''Well... I guess no.'' Tenma replied.

''For your quest, you will need to travel around these lands and find the Queen Dragon, which is the only one who can stop her army.'' The prophet continued. ''And you will need to convince her to do it. But remember, you can't do this alone.''

''Firstly, how am I suppose to do that? And secondly, what makes you think that I will accept?''

''You will figure it out. Remember you have all the weapons you need... _Now fight!_''

* * *

At the crack of dawn, the sun peaked out from behind mountain tops from which the first rays of the sun's grace on Earth could be seen. Tenma was laying on his room's floor and was thinking about what just had happened last night.

_''Maybe it was just a dream.'' _he though, staring at his room's ceiling._''But it was so real. I could feel it. Maybe all this craziness with the war thing means something. But, should I do it? To find this Queen Dragon and to save the lands? I don't know... but at least I can try.''_

Before his eyes, the clouds became lit with a fabulous, warm light as the rising sun announced the coming of a new day.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end. We hope you like it guys. Well that's it. Tell us your opinion.**

**See ya!**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Yo, second chapter here. Hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own IE or Level-5. This fic is AU, so don't like, don't read. There is the possibility of slight OOC-ness **

"Normal talk"

"_Thoughts"_

* * *

**The Peasant's Tale**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Tenma walked down the road, deeply in thought.

"_That man. Should I really do it? Risking my neck for something of which I'm not even sure if it's true? And that man also said that I had my weapons with me? I don't have any weapons. Figure it out, he says. Yeah, right. I can't even keep my cool when a snake appears in front of me. _Tenma froze in his steps when he remembered last night's events.

"_That snake? Yesterday, didn't it.. talk to me?" _Tenma shook his head vividly. _"There is no _way_that a snake could talk! But.. come to think of.. hadn't it happened before?"_

* * *

_Flashback_

Tenma was standing in front of a forest. The Ebony Forest, to be precise. He frowned. He had heard the rumors about it and that you needed a guide to get through, but he didn't have the money to pay one. Neither did he have the time to take the alternative route and since he really needed to get to the village that lay behind it quickly, he had no choice but to go via the forest. Though he doubted that it really was that difficult to get through.

So he took a deep breath and stepped into the darkness of the dense forest.

After what seemed like hours Tenma started to worry if he would ever see light again. He decided that it was time for a break. As he sat down on the ground, he let out a deep sigh.

_" What have I gotten myself into this time? Stupid Tenma. Thinking that you can find the way in this.."_ His thoughts got interrupted by.. a voice?

_" Young human lost?" _

Tenma blinked and looked around. That voice sounded so clear, but had he heard it or thought it?

_" Humans don't come in forest much. They lost and stuck. Why young human here?"_

Tenma froze when that voice 'spoke' again, but he was certain that it was in his mind.

"Who is talking?" Tenma asked.

"_Young human can't find me? Young human must look down then."_

Tenma, not fully getting what was happening, did as he was ordered and looked down. He then stared with a frown towards a brown mouse which had climbed on his foot and was staring towards him with its big, black beady eyes, its head slightly tilted.

You're.. the one talking to me?" Tenma immediately felt stupid for talking to a mouse. There was no way that the mouse just...

_" Yes! Me is the one talking to you! Young human can see me!" _

..talked. Tenma's mouth fell open.

"B-but... you're a mouse! Mice don't talk! They.. they.." Tenma got cut off.

"_Mouses talk! Us talk all the time. Humans just not hearing. They not listening. Us says a lot. Warn a lot. Humans just not listen!"_

"B-but how..?" Tenma trailed off. His mind was too busy with comprehending that he was talking to a mouse.

"_Me just talks. Young human just talks too?"_

"I-I mean. Mice always squeak. They don't talk in sentences. They don't speak Japanese." Tenma tried to form proper sentences. The mouse blinked and sat back on its hind legs.

"_Squeak? Japa..nese? What that? Young human talk and me talk. No squeaking. No Japanese. Just talk."_

"But..." Tenma sighed and decided to give up on reasoning with the mouse about what language they were speaking in. Anyway, hadn't the mouse said that humans get lost in here all the time? And something about being stuck? Maybe he should..

"Mouse? Do you know the way out of this forest?" Tenma asked, not so sure of his mental health anymore.

"_Me knows way! Me knows way! Just follows me. Me will show young human way out! But what way does young human want out?"_

"Uh.. What way? You mean where I want to end up? I need to be at the village where the Golden River flows by. It is locked in between this forest and the Skull Mountains. Do you understand that?" Tenma scratched the back of his head when the mouse just stared at him.

"_Golden.. River? Skull.. Mountains? Me not knowing those places. Me only knows forest. But humans either come in at the end with the big city with walls or at the end with the tiny city with people who leaves food for us."_

"I guess that I need to be at the end with the big city with walls." Tenma concluded.

"_Alrights! Me shows way!"_ The mouse hopped off Tenma's foot.

"H-hey! Wait!" Tenma jumped to his feet and scanned the ground for the mouse. He eventually found the spot where the brown ball of fur was waiting.

"Not so fast!" Tenma said when he reached the mouse.

"_Alrights. Me not goes fast. Just follows me."_

After some time the trees started to stand further apart from each other and light could make its way through the foliage again. Though it was an orange light that signaled that the sun was setting.

Tenma was feeling dead tired and wanted nothing more but a warm, soft bed underneath him. Then the mouse stopped, so he stopped as well.

"_This is furthest me goes. Just goes straight and young human finds city."_

"Alright." Tenma smiled. "Arigato."

"_Me did with pleasure. Me goes now. Farewell, young human who listens to animals." _And the mouse vanished in the vegetation.

Tenma continued walking ahead and soon arrived at the edge of the forest. There he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He was feeling dizzy and his head ached a little. He hadn't noticed up until now.

Then, his vision became blurry and his head started aching more. He started swaying and wanted to take another step, but he fell on the ground and fainted.

* * *

_End of Flashback_

And that's how he had met Shindou. The landlord had found him there and had ordered his guards to bring him to his home. There, Tenma had woken up and Shindou had asked him how he had found the way through the forest without a guide. Tenma had just waved it away and had eventually forgotten about the mouse, but now it came back to him clearly.

Tenma frowned. Why were animals talking to him? Was that why he was chosen? Why..?

He got pulled out of his pondering when a familiar, deep voice called his name.

"Matsukaze? Shindou-senpai wants to see you."

Tenma turned around to see Tsurugi standing there.

"Ah.. Tsurugi. Yeah. I will go to him immediately." Tenma said and quickly strode past the dark blue-haired male.

* * *

"Ah, Tenma." Shindou said when Tenma entered his room. "About yesterday.."

"I'm so sorry, Shindou-senpai!" Tenma bowed and continued quickly. "I lost track of time while I was searching about The Great War like you told me and.."

"Easy, Tenma. Breath. I'm glad you did as I told you, but next time keep an eye on the clock, okay?" Shindou smiled a little. "You can go now."

"Hai!" Tenma bowed and turned around, wanting to leave, but then a thought struck him.

"Shindou-senpai?" Tenma turned around again.

Shindou looked up. "What is it, Tenma?"

Tenma swallowed. "Can I have your permission to go on a quest?"

Shindou raised an eyebrow. "A quest? What quest may that be?"

"E-etto." Tenma started fumbling with the rim of his shirt and looked towards the ground. "A-a quest to save the world." He said quietly.

"Save the world? Explain."

So Tenma explained about his dream and the prophet, though he kept his assumptions about why he was chosen to himself.

"So.. a war between humans and dragons?" When Tenma nodded, Shindou kept looking at him with sharp eyes for a little longer. Then he heaved a deep sigh.

"I believe you." Shindou said slowly. "You can go on your quest."

"Arigatogozaimashita." Tenma bowed.

"You better purchase some supplies before you leave." Shindou nodded for the boy that he could leave now.

"Hai, Shindou-senpai." Tenma walked out of the room and outside again.

"_I actually did it. I'm going on a quest! Alright! Like Shindou said, time for some supply shopping!"_Tenma thought and nodded, running down the avenue.

* * *

_That evening_

Shindou yawned as he was writing down the information about The Great War that Tenma had given him. He hadn't slept properly for a couple of days and his eyelids were getting heavier by the second. Eventually he drowsed off, laying his head on the book he had been writing in for the past three hours. So it went by him unnoticed that someone decided that now was the best time to sneak into his house.

A boy with teal-colored hair and golden eyes stepped inside and grinned. He had watched how the brown-haired landlord had slowly fallen asleep and had now made his way into the house via one of the open windows.

"Lets see. What is worth stealing?" The thief murmured as he walked tiptoe around the house, looking at the many things the landlord had. "So many things are worth stealing, but I still need to be able to get away. Hmmm..."

His eyes then fell on a beautiful katana, hanging on the wall in the room where Shindou was sleeping. The thief cast a quick glance at the sleeping landlord and then quietly made his way across the room.

When he reached the sword, he looked behind him once more to see if Shindou hadn't noticed his presence, and then took the sword from its spot on the wall.

His greedy eyes examined the blade which had an engraving of a dragon in it. It had a simple grip and it laid good in one's hands. As the thief put it back in its sheath he heard movement behind him.

The thief turned and saw Shindou waking up. So as silently and quickly as he could, he made his way to the other side of the room again. He then jumped through the window he came from and had to jump into the bushes, because two guards ran by.

He smiled smugly when he put the katana in his belt. _"Another theft gone successful. I don't understand why other thieves make such a ruckus about stealing from landlords. They are as easy as farmers. Well maybe it's just because I'm the best of all thieves!" _He thought and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He checked Shindou's name off a list with many other names of landlords.

* * *

Shindou woke up from his nap when he felt an odd sensation run through his body. He sat up and stretched. He then turned around with a frown, wondering what this feeling was. He then noticed out of the corner of his eye that something was missing. His katana.

Shindou jumped up. "Guards!" He yelled and marched towards the spot where his katana had hung until now. The door opened and Tsurugi came in.

"Shindou-senpai?"

"There was a thief here. He stole my katana. I want you to find him and bring him to me. Alive. He should be easy to spot. No one, besides the guards, wears a katana around these parts. Now go!" Shindou demanded.

"Hai, Shindou-senpai." Tsurugi bowed and left.

* * *

The thief got up from his hiding spot and walked on the road again. He started walking away in a nonchalant way when he heard someone shout.

"Oi! You. Nice katana you got there." That voice was far too mocking for the thief to trust that he was going to escape this simply by talking his way out. That guard knew, already.

"Tch." The thief looked around, searching for a quick way out.

"Oi."

The thief nearly jumped into the air when the voice sounded so close to his ear. He turned around and saw a dark blue-haired male frowning at him.

"Can I help you, sir?" The thief managed a smile.

"Where did you get that katana?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because the landlord's katana got stolen and well.. you don't see many katana around these parts."

"Well..." The thief started and then turned around, dashing away. Tsurugi growled and gave chase.

The thief knew that if he wouldn't figure something out quickly he would get caught by Tsurugi. Then, he saw a someone walking down the road in his direction.

The boy gave him a puzzled look when he came to a sliding stop.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked.

"Yeah." The thief looked over his shoulder and saw Tsurugi quickly approaching. So he stepped behind the boy.

"Eh? I don't..?" The boy got cut off.

"Oi, Matsukaze. Move aside." Tsurugi said when he reached them. Tenma looked from Tsurugi to the boy behind him.

"What did he do?" Tenma asked, returning his gaze to Tsurugi.

"I think he stole Shindou-senpai's katana." Tsurugi glared towards the thief, who glared back.

"You think?" Tenma asked with a frown.

"Well, he ran away when I asked him about it."

Tenma sighed and looked over his shoulder to the boy's face. The boy looked back at him innocently. Tenma frowned and then turned to Tsurugi.

"I-I asked him to get me a katana." Tenma then said.

"What?" Tsurugi frowned at Tenma. The thief gave him a surprised look as well.

"I said that he had to get me a sword for my quest, but well.. I guess he kinda misinterpreted it."

Tsurugi looked from Tenma to the thief and then sighed. "I still have to bring him to Shindou-senpai though."

"I understand that." And Tenma pulled the thief along by his sleeve as they made their way to Shindou's house.

* * *

"Aha..." Shindou said as he examined his katana, seeing if the thief had done any damage to it.

"That explains some things." He then said when he placed the katana in front of him. "So. This man goes with you on your quest?"

"Yes." Tenma nodded and glanced quickly to the corner where the thief was standing, closely watched by Tsurugi.

"And what is this man's name if I may ask?" Shindou asked, giving Tenma a stern glance.

"H-his name? That would be.." Tenma began, but got cut off when the teal-haired boy did a step forward, ignoring Tsurugi's death glare.

"The name's Kariya Masaki. Truly an honor to meet the great Shindou Takuto. I've heard many good things about you." Kariya bowed deeply. Shindou raised an eyebrow at the thief's name.

"Kariya Masaki, you say? I understand now how you can quickly misinterpreted something as simple as to get a sword."

"Ah.. So you have heard of me?" Kariya bowed again, a smirk playing on his lips. "I am truly sorry about this all. It's just recently that I had to change 'sides'."

Shindou frowned and turned to the brown-haired boy again. "Tenma. Are you certain that you need him on your quest?"

Tenma swallowed. Somewhere he knew that Shindou saw through it, but he couldn't back down now. He felt Kariya's eyes on him as well, but seeing that Kariya had such a sweet tongue it couldn't hurt to take him with on his quest.

"Yes, Shindou-senpai. He's of importance to my quest."

"Alright then." Shindou nodded. "Would you two mind waiting in study room for a minute? I have to discuss something."

Tenma nodded and pulled Kariya along, seeing as the thief might see something else to steal.

When they reached the study room and Tenma had closed the door behind him, he closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He felt Kariya eyeing him.

"Why did you do that?" The teal-haired boy asked.

"Do what?"

"Telling that landlord that I belong with you?"

Tenma opened his eyes. "I.. don't know." He said hesitantly.

"You don't know?" Kariya frowned at him.

"You know, you should be happy. I saved your neck. Shindou-senpai might be known for his generosity, but he doesn't like people stealing from him."

"Yeah, yeah." Kariya waved him away as he looked around the room. "So.. what's this.. quest of yours?"

"Oh.. well..."

* * *

Shindou let out a deep sigh when the two left the room.

"Shindou-senpai?" Tsurugi asked with a frown.

"Tsurugi. Could you.. maybe go with them as well? You have heard those rumors about that Kariya Masaki as well. I don't like that slick tongue of him. If you tag along there won't be a single cell in his body thinking of betraying Tenma."

"Hai, Shindou-senpai." Tsurugi bowed.

"Ah.. and Tsurugi?" Shindou beckoned him to come to him.

"Yes?" Tsurugi frowned as he moved towards the landlord.

"Give this to Tenma, will you?" He handed Tsurugi his katana. "It might come in handy."

Tsurugi looked at the sword in awe and then bowed.

"I will, Shindou-senpai. Excuse me now." He left the room and went to the study room. When he opened the door he saw Kariya examining a book and Tenma examining Kariya while sitting on a chair. The latter however jumped up when he saw Tsurugi enter while Kariya's eyes quickly slid towards the katana in his hands.

"Matsukaze. Shindou-senpai wanted me to give you this." Tsurugi held out the katana.

"Eh?" Tenma just stared at it. "But.. why?"

"I don't know. To keep yourself from getting hurt." Tsurugi said impatiently. Kariya snorted.

"What's so funny?" Tsurugi glared towards the (ex-)thief.

"Nothing. It's just that.. with such a katana, you might attract more attention than you want." Kariya shrugged, but his greedy eyes never left the sword.

"You should know." Tsurugi said coldly. Tenma finally managed to lift his arms and take the sword from Tsurugi.

"Are we leaving now?" Kariya asked.

"I-I think." Tenma said, looking towards the sword in his hands and then up to Tsurugi.

"I think now is a good time." Tsurugi nodded.

"Finally." Kariya placed the book back on the desk.

"I see that you don't steal everything." Tsurugi said with a frown. Kariya smirked.

"Why would I want to take a book? There are more precious things around." He glanced quickly at the sword. Tsurugi shot him a warning glare.

Tenma frowned at the two's conversation. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, really." Kariya said and shrugged. "Shall we go?"

"Y-yeah." Tenma bound the sword to his belt and nodded. Tsurugi followed them as the two made their way out of the house.

Kariya glared towards the guard. "Why are you still here?"

"Oh. I should've mentioned that Shindou-senpai asked me to come along as well. You know, to fend thieves and such away." Tsurugi smirked a little.

"Tch." Kariya looked away.

"Alright!" Tenma frowned, but let it pass. He then smiled and pumped his fist in the air.

"Lets get moving then!"

* * *

**A/n: So.. that's it... And yeah, the mouse talks crappy English. It's a mouse, for someones sake! But hope you liked it!**

**See ya!**

**Any reviews?**


End file.
